The present invention concerns an improved carburetion device for automobile engines. More specifically, the invention relies on the effect of magnetite emitting infrared radiation when heated, and its characteristics, which include infrared irradiation, penetrability and resonance absorption, are applied in carburetors for automobile engines, thereby enhancing the performance of the carburetors.
Conventional carburetion devices for automobile engines, involving connecting an assembled carburetor with a fuel hose, do not possess the function of magnetizing the fuel. Consequently, the fuel cannot be adequately combusted, which leads to problems, such as causing air pollution, reducing the working life of automobile engines, and increasing the failure frequency of automobile parts.
The following advantages can be obtained with the carburetion device of the present invention for automobile engines:
(1) The present device causes the fuel to be magnetized, thereby allowing the fuel to be combusted at an efficiency of at least 98%, which reduces the carbon monoxide content and significantly improves the air quality. PA0 (2) The present device can prolong the working life of automobile engines and lower the failure frequency of automobile parts.